Allies
by Hungary's Disciple
Summary: When they are separated from the main group of soldiers, Ludwig find himself stuck with Eliska for the night. A Germany/Czech Republic lemon.


**This is my first straight lemon so please be nice. This is based on another RP I did so I hope you guys like this.**

Eliska sat in the tent, laying on her side. Her skirt was around her hips and her boxers were around her ankles as her fingers moved against herself. She was trying to make herself finish quickly so she could go sit outside the tent with Ludwig.

Ludwig sat by the fire, staring out into the dark and cursing under his breath. Why did they have to get separated from the main group? He sighed and went back to gazing into the trees, his shoulders tense as he kept watch.

The Czech huffed in annoyance, tossing her boxers away and pushing the skirt of her dress back down around her knees. She poked her head out of the entrance to the tent. She hesitated for a moment before calling out to the German. "Ludwig?"

Ludwig turned at the sound of his ally's voice, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Ja? What is it now?" he asked, trying to hide the exasperation in his voice.

"I need your help with something..." Eliska murmured, walking out of the tent and standing next to him. Her cheeks were bright red and she picked her nails as she looked away from him.

Ludwig frowned as he took in Eliska's ruffled appearance "Is everything alright?" he asked, getting to his feet and glancing around suspiciously.

"Well I...I need you to do something for me..." Eliska muttered, finally gathering the courage to look up at him. She hopped up on her toes to whisper to him, 'I need your help with...touching myself..."

Ludwig blinked in surprise, sure that he must have misheard "E-excuse me? What did you say?" he asked, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I need you to help me finish...I need you to help me touch myself." Eliska whispered to him, her cheeks burning bright red. Her hand rested on his arm as leverage as she stood on her toes to whisper to him.

"I... I see" Ludwig swallowed dryly, he could feel himself growing uncomfortably hot at the thought of what his ally had being doing to herself in the tent.

Eliska pulled Ludwig into the tent with her. She pushed him down so he was sitting before crawling onto his lap. She pursed her lips and kept her head down, hesitant to continue.

Ludwig sat frozen, unable to move as his face flushed bright red. His mouth was suddenly dry and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but most embarrassingly of all, he could feel his member start to stiffen.

Eliska took his hand in her own and slowly she lifted her skirt and guided his hand to the heat between her legs. She was still wet and slick from touching herself earlier. Her eyes locked with his, emerald green against ice blue.

Ludwig took a deep breath as he realized what was about to happen, he kept his gaze locked with Eliska's ah he slowly started to rub her, encircling her clit with his thumb.

A soft shudder escaped Eliska and she rested her forehead against his chest. She kept her hand over his, guiding his fingers against her. Her chest was pressed against his as she panted and whimpered.

Ludwig closed his eyes, and slowly pushed one finger into her, sliding it all the way inside, still rubbing her clit as he became more and more aroused.

Eliska tightened around his finger as a yelp of pleasure escaped her. Slowly she moved her hips against his fingers and finally took her hand away from his. She looked up at him with emerald eyes full of adoration for him.

Ludwig shuddered as he opened his eyes to gaze at Eliska, he slipped another finger inside her and started to pump them in and out.

Eliska's lips were parted from the pleasure and her hips still rocked against his fingers. "Have you done this before?" She managed to gasp out.

"J-ja" Ludwig groaned, his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight "Once" he gasped and, unable to take it any more, flipped them over so that Eliska's back was pressed into the ground and he was on top of her, his fingers still pumping.

A gasp escaped Eliska and she looked up at Ludwig, surprised. She certainly wasn't expecting this. Her hips still moved against his fingers, her moans growing louder.

Ludwig slipped a third finger inside her, curious to see how far she could stretch and desperate to see her come. He kept his eyes fixed on her face, ignoring the strands of hair falling into his eyes.

Eliska's back suddenly arched and she cried out the other nation's name as she came for him, tightening around his fingers. Her heels dug into his lower back, her fingers tangled in his hair.

Ludwig pulled his fingers out and blushed brightly as he realized what he had just done, he wiped them on his trousers and tried to ignore the bulge of his hardened member "T-there" he muttered "all done... you can go back to sleep now..."

Eliska moved her legs from around his waist and she gasped softly when she felt his hardness against her thigh. "You're hard." She murmured, her eyes wide with shock.

Ludwig felt his blush darken as he avoided eye contact "It... it will sort itself out... just leave it alone"

"No, I want to take care of you like you did for me." Eliska said softly, suddenly flipping them over so she was above him. Her hands moved to begin undoing his trousers.

"H-hey... stop, what are you doing?" Ludwig stuttered trying to wriggle out from beneath her

"I'm going to take care of you." Eliska said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She finally managed to undo his trousers and pull them down along with his boxers.

Ludwig gasped as the cold night air hit his length and closed his eyes, hoping that this would all turn out to be a strange dream.

"Look at me." Eliska murmured, her eyes locked on his face. She began stroking his length slowly, using both of her delicate hands.

Ludwig opened his eyes slowly, gasping as his ally's hands touched him "E-Eliska" he murmured

Eliska stroked him a bit faster, her emerald eyes locked on his face as she pleasured him with her hands.

Ludwig gasped as he felt his face flush with pleasure "Mngh..." he clapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by the sounds

Eliska moved her hands faster, her eyes flicking up to his face. She looked at him for what seemed like a long time before slowly she leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

Ludwig automatically kissed back, reaching his hand around to cup the back of her neck. Ludwig pressed deeper into the kiss, slipping his hands into Eliska's hair. The German bucked in the Czech nation's hand, wanting more friction.

Eliska could feel that familiar ache building between her thighs, causing her to give a soft whine into the kiss. She pulled away only to gasp out, "Ludwig...I need...something..."

"I-I need it too..." He panted slightly, his cock hard to the point of pain. "Tell me what to do." Ludwig leaned closer to her, pulling her against him.

She yanked open the front of her dress, pushing it down around her waist. Quickly she removed her brassiere, exposing her bare breasts to him.

Ludwig felt his mouth go dry, he licked his lips and reached out with hesitant hands to fondle her breast, squeezing them lightly and playfully twisting the nipples.

She kept her hands over his, guiding his hands against her breasts. Her eyes were locked on his face, full of love and adoration.

Ludwig's gaze met hers, his eyes mirroring her own emotions as he carefully lowered his mouth to her breast, circling the nipple with his tongue.

Eliska whimpered at the little jolt of pleasure that shot through her when he laved attention on her nipple. Her fingers came up to tangle in his hair, pulling gently. Her hands wandered across Ludwig's back, realizing that he was not bare-chested like she was.

Realizing the same thing Ludwig pulled away, unbuttoning his jacket and his shirt and pulling off his vest.

Eliska moved forward and started grinding her vital regions against Ludwig's. Her lips were parted as she panted, her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were half-lidded and dark with lust.

Ludwig's hand slipped to Eliska's backside, squeezing slightly. He crushed his lips against her, tangling his tongue with hers roughly.

A soft yelp escaped Eliska as she continued grinding again, her tongue fighting for dominance with Ludwig's. She squirmed against him, pleasure rushing up her spine.

His fingers traced up her spine, searching for the spot that made her moan. Ludwig pulled away from Eliska's lip. "Can I push in?"

"N-no I...it'll hurt..." Eliska said quickly, bucking her hips faster, creating more friction between her and Ludwig. A loud moan escaped her when his fingers brushed against a certain spot on her back.

His nails raked across her ero spot again, leaving red streaks on Eliska's pale skin. Heat pooled in his lower regions, begging to be released.

Eliska moved so she was on her back. Her legs went around his waist, bucking her hips up faster. A soft kiss was pressed against the corner of Ludwig's lips before a soft cry escaped her as she came for the second time that night.

Ludwig cried out as he came for the first time, his seed covering both of their chest. He cast a surprised look down, trying to wipe his release of Eliska's chest. "Sorry...I don't know how that happened..."

"Shall we do it again?" Eliska asked, looking up at Ludwig with those dark emerald eyes of hers. Her chest was heaving with every breath she took, Ludwig's seed still coating parts of her breasts.

Ludwig nodded, his eyes still darkened with lust. He leaned over Eliska, starting to lick his release off her chest, his sapphire eyes boring into hers.

Eliska shuddered softly, reaching down and cupping Ludwig's face in her hands, starting the movement of her hips again, her eyes fluttering closed as her movements sent bolts of pleasure through her.

Ludwig ground his hips against hers, feeling himself hardening again. His fingers tangled in her hair, tugging gently, and pressed his lips against Eliska's.

Eliska spread her legs wide and tightened her thighs around Ludwig's slim waist, gasping as she felt her second release already building.

The German bucked his hips against Eliska's entrance, feeling himself teetering close to the edge once more. His large fingers returned to her back, running roughly once more.

"Ludwig..." Eliska whispered softly, her heels pushing hard against Ludwig's lower back, pushing him harder against her as her breath fanned against the skin of his neck.

He moaned against her lips, watching her through hooded eyes. "Eliska..." Their moans and pants mingled in the air as their sweaty skin slapped against each other.

The rasp of Ludwig's voice pushed Eliska over the edge again, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know it could feel this good without having Ludwig inside her.

He panted as he felt Eliska squeeze around him, releasing hard on her body. Ludwig's eyes hazed over with lust, panting as he came down from his high.

Eliska panted softly before fixing her skirt, pushing it back down around her knees. She reached up and touched Ludwig's cheek gently. "Ludwig...I love you..." She murmured.

Ludwig smiled at her, brushing her out of her face. "I love you Eliska." He said quietly, kissing her cheek gently.

Eliska reached over and pulled her coat back on to cover herself. Then she turned onto her side and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from her and Ludwig's activities.

Ludwig yawned a bit as well, leaning against her slightly. He still had to keep watch until the others came to relieve him of duty.


End file.
